cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Ingredients
Ingredients are special items in Cookie Run that were first introduced in the New World season, together with the introduction of Evolve Treasures. Ingredients are critical for evolving treasures. All required ingredients have to be collected before evolving Treasures, as missing even one Ingredient will make the evolution process impossible to conduct. Ingredients can be obtained from opening Mystery Boxes. They also can be created from Magic Powders or be traded with Medals in the Medal Exchange Center. Ingredients can also be obtained from Fortune Dough or limited-time events. There are currently five grades of ingredients: C, B, A, S, and SS-grade ingredients, with C-grade as the most common and cheapest to obtain, and SS-grade as the rarest and most expensive. Earning Ingredients As stated above, there are various ways to earn Ingredients. Opening Mystery Boxes This is the main and most common way to earn Ingredients. Mystery Boxes scattered in every Episode contain many items including Ingredients, and players can find all grades of Ingredients from C to SS from Mystery Boxes. Below are Mystery Box types, and Ingredients that can be found inside the boxes: It is also worth mentioning that most Ingredients are exclusive to one Episode (only few Ingredients that are inclusive and can be found in All Episodes). So if players need a certain Ingredient, it is advisable to see in what Episode that particular Ingredient can be found in the Mystery Boxes. ''Ingredient that appears in Episode 1'' ''Ingredient that appears in Episode 2'' ''Ingredient that appears in Episode 3'' ''Ingredient that appears in Episode 4'' ''Ingredient that appears in Episode 5'' ''Ingredient that appears in Special Episode 1'' ''Ingredient that appears in Special Episode 2'' ''Ingredient that appears in All Episodes'' Creating from Magic Powder This is another way to obtain Ingredients. Magic Powder is a currency that has a sole purpose to create Ingredients, and it is very helpful when players have difficulty in finding Ingredients through Mystery Boxes. Below are Ingredient grades and Magic Powder needed to create them: Getting as a Reward from Fortune Dough Ingredients are also obtainable as a reward from Fortune Dough, although currently it is only available for S-grade and SS-grade ingredients. Below are the Dough types and Ingredients that can be found inside them: Trading with Medals in Medal Exchange Center Players can also obtain a certain Ingredient they need/want by trading their Medals in Medal Exchange Center. Like Fortune Dough, this method is currently only available for S-grade and SS-grade Ingredients. Below are Ingredient grades available in Medal Exchange Center and the number of Medals needed to obtain them: Getting as a Prize from Limited-time Events It is quite unusual but not unprecedented for events to give Ingredients as prizes. The ingredients available from this method are usually SS-grade Ingredients, which is the rarest and the most expensive ones to obtain among all Ingredients. Below are Events with Ingredients as one of their prizes: Selling and Extracting Ingredients Players can sell Ingredients they don't want/need for extra Coins. They also can extract them for Magic Powder, and this Magic Powder can be used to create other Ingredients. A notable exception to this rule is the Magic Stone Ornament, which can be extracted for 150. List of Ingredients ''Ingredient that appears in Episode 1'' ''Ingredient that appears in Episode 2'' ''Ingredient that appears in Episode 3'' ''Ingredient that appears in Episode 4'' ''Ingredient that appears in Episode 5'' ''Ingredient that appears in Special Episode 1'' ''Ingredient that appears in Special Episode 2'' ''Ingredient that appears in All Episodes'' Trivia * Magic Stone Ornament and Demon Blood, listed as A-rank and S-rank ingredients respectively, are not required for any of the possible treasure evolutions. Their sole purpose is just to be extracted for Magic Powder. * There are 187 ingredients as of Dessert Paradise update released in 14 October 2016. Gallery EP1.jpg EP2.jpg EP3.jpg EPS.jpg Checking-out-ingredients.png|Adventurer Cookie appears when players are opening Ingredient feature for the first time. Category:Ingredients Category:Evolve Treasures